Chronic total occlusions in arteries occlude the lumen and prevent blood from flowing to tissue that is distal to the occlusion. Total occlusions have been treated by using laser energy or an atherectomy device to create a channel through the occlusions, through an endarterectomy procedure to open the occluded artery to remove the occlusion, or bypassing the occlusion in, for example, coronary artery bypass grafting. Each of these methods presents challenges to the physician. In the case of using laser energy or an atherectomy device to create a channel, the delivery of the device may be difficult and the resulting surface does not mimic that of a healthy artery. In the case of a bypass around the occlusion, the physician may use a synthetic graft, a vein graft or an artery graft. Each of these grafts has a limited lifetime. Moreover, a synthetic graft does not have a blood contacting surface with the characteristics of a natural artery and there is a limited supply of suitable homologous vein and artery grafts.